Dear Clark
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: AU. Companion piece to my other story 'Life is what you make it'. Chloe is terminally ill and she has taken a few minutes to write a letter for Clark…CHLARK drabble really…but is there anything better?


**Title:** Dear Clark

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Letter/feelings

**Pairing:** Chloe/Clark, slight indication to Chloe's Clark-less life (Sorry…I hated to write that as well, but it just suited the idea of what I am trying to convey).

**Author notes:** Hey…this is a companion piece set to go with my other story 'Life is what you make it'. It is a small letter I wrote in the POV of Chloe, it was something in my head that just had to come out LOL…so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed…_just not too harsh _:D

**Summary:** AU. Chloe is terminally ill and she has taken a few minutes to write a letter for Clark…CHLARK drabble really…_but is there anything better?_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Smallville/Superman/ characters or their worlds, neither do I own the beautiful speech Matthew Okumura created for Chloe during episode 'Fever' season 2…

* * *

Dear Clark

If you are reading this, I must be gone…but don't be sad Clark, I don't want you to be sad, for me, or yourself, I want you to treasure the time we had together as friends…and what friends we were. Remember me for who I was, not what became of me, I know even as I write this, that inside I am still the same nosey meteor obsessed journalist I was back in high school. My appearance may have changed…but I didn't, and I want you to remember that Clark. _Look at me, I am practically on my death bed and I am still writing, see told you Clark, still the same._

You don't know this, but many years ago, I did tell you how I felt…I wrote all my feelings down and read them aloud to you whilst you were sick, I was so scared for you, I had never seen you sick before and now I know why…you're special.

At the time I wouldn't dare to tell you how I truly felt in fear of having my heart broken again…but now, knowing I may never get the chance to tell you how I really feel, well it seems so absurd to miss the opportunity. Its strange how long ago it was I wrote this for you and how clearly I can remember it…well here it goes…

I want to let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off the façade like I did at the spring formal. But I can't because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with the lie than expose my true feelings. My dad said there are two types of girls -- the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you're worth the wait.

There you are Clark, that is how I feel; now you know. I only hope that someday you will find it in your heart and know you felt the same way…but I guess it's too late, because if you are reading this, I not there and even if you did feel the same…nothing can be done about it.

No matter how much has changed over the years, me getting married and having children…that brings me slightly off topic, but to another important point, I want you to look out for my girls, I can't even bare to think what they must be going through…it hurts me inside knowing how it feels to not have a mother around and how they are feeling having just lost their's for good. Help them to live…help them keep breathing and fighting for another day Clark, I don't want them to miss out on all of the new things they are going to see and learn in life. Keep them safe for me…please.

Well I am getting tired now; I think the drugs they give me are kicking in. Remember what I said Clark, don't forget me, remember all of the good times we had together…I know I will cherish them for all time.

I guess I stuck to my word Clark, I took your secret to the grave with me and I am glad, because I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I hadn't.

I love you Clark…you truly are _my_ Superman.

Chloe xxx

* * *

**Well...what do you think? Hope you liked it :D**


End file.
